


Punishment and Reward

by Namigati



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namigati/pseuds/Namigati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But what if I’m bad, Seb? What if I’m naughty?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment and Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look more pointless smut, what a surprise. This time I'm discarding myself into the nearest TEW trash bin and calling it a day. So yeah. Cool.

Sebastian’s breath hitches as Joseph ties the fabric around his eyes. It’s his tie, and Joseph had managed to make just undoing and sliding it off look sexy, though it might have been the straddling and murmured promises of what is to come that was the _sexy_ part. He sits still in the chair, gulping as Joseph unclasps the buttons of his shirt, but as soon as his partner slides off of his lap, he is in protest and reaching out, only to be slapped away playfully. Joseph threatens him at first, saying that if he moves, he will regret it. But then it’s a promise, that his cooperation will be well worth the wait, and that cements Sebastian into the chair.

“What a good boy,” he hears Joseph growl. He is antsy and wants to see whatever Joseph is doing shuffling around, but his pride and resolve won’t allow him to disobey Joseph’s orders even when he was so ready seconds ago. He wants to kiss Joseph, to rub his hands up and down his partner’s sides and take in every moan, every shudder. Normally the two contrast: Joseph always seems to be pristine and clean beside him, while for his part, Sebastian is usually gritty and almost dirty looking. Maybe that’s why he likes dirtying up Joseph a bit, making a mess with his partner – soiling the immaculate Oda.

“Joseph.”

“Yes?”

“What’s taking so long?”

“I told you it’d be worth the wait.”The way Joseph approaching sounds to Sebastian is something like slinking and drops down in front of him, making short work of Sebastian’s belt and trouser button, pulling them down to mid-thigh. Sebastian gasps at the sudden contact of his freed erection and the air and bites his lip in anticipation.

“Seb?” Joseph’s voice is low and makes Sebastian shudder.

“Yeah?”

“Have I ever told you how _big_ you are?”

 _Christ_. Sebastian groans, tilting his head back and balling his hands into fists so as to control himself and _not_ rip off the blindfold and fuck Joseph here and now on the floor. _Already with the dirty talk._

A grunt is pulled from his throat when he feels a delicate hand on his cock, strokes languid and very cruel until hot breath envelops the head of his cock and is overtaken by Joseph’s wet embrace. He grips the sides of the chair to stop himself from bucking into Joseph and is rewarded by that lovely skilled mouth. With the blindfold, it’s almost as if he can hear every sound Joseph makes now.

Wet slurps fill the air as Joseph bobs up and down and licks around the shaft and just generally sounds like he’s enjoying himself, his own muffled moans mixing with Sebastian’s. He rubs affectionately with both hands and plants a kiss on the head before he stands, giving Sebastian a pat on the thigh in response to the strangled disappointed moan.

“You don’t wanna end it here, do you?” His voice is softer than before, but the amusement is still present in his tone.

Sebastian feels a warm hand over his own, and he’s helped up, and the rest of the way out of his pants. Suddenly Joseph disappears from beside him, but he then hears the bed creak and shift under Joseph and he’s buzzing with excitement again.

“You can take the tie off now, Seb,” barely makes it out of Joseph’s mouth before Sebastian’s hand pulls it from his eyes and he’s blinking to get used to the lighting. When he can see again, he is greeted by Joseph splayed out on the bed. He is breathless when his mind catches up to his eyes and he realizes that Joseph is wearing black lacy panties and black thigh-highs attached to a matching garter belt, button up open in a way mirroring his own shirt, only Joseph’s is slipping at the shoulders a bit. He’d stand there all day gawking if Joseph didn’t beckon him over with a long, slender finger. He jumps on the bed, over top of Joseph, and crushes his lips into Joseph’s. Trailing his lips down Joseph’s face and neck, he breathes in that intoxicating scent.

“You kept me waiting for this?”

“Was it not worth it?”

“You’re a bit overdressed, I think.”

“Then fix it.”

Sebastian mutters a _bossy_ as he hooks his fingers into the lacy garment and pulls, exposing Joseph.

“I should punish you, y’know. Making me wait for all this, when you naked is just as good.”

Joseph frowns as he kicks off the panties. He looks up at Sebastian with a face so pathetic that Sebastian _knows_ he’s faking it. “I thought you’d like it.”

“No no no. No getting out of this now. You’re being a brat.”

Before Joseph can say anything further, Sebastian flips him over and pulls his hips up. He tries to prop himself up on his hands, but Sebastian just pushes him back down to his forearms.

“Just take the punishment so we can move on,” Sebastian growls, feeling the shutter throughout Joseph’s body.

With both hands, Sebastian kneads at Joseph’s ass before spreading the cheeks. Not even hesitating, he shoves his face right in, tongue prodding at Joseph’s entrance. He laps greedily, Joseph’s whimpering fueling the onslaught and making Sebastian press in deeper, just to hear those moans. It makes his own cock even harder just listening to Joseph, and he can hardly wait to bury himself deep inside, farther than his tongue could ever reach. His hands squeeze Joseph’s rear, earning even more noises, and begins to make slurping sounds, mirroring Joseph’s from before. He pulls his face back and gives Joseph a playful smack on the rump.

“See, it’s a lot easier if you just accept your punishments like a good boy.”

Joseph is panting and drooling while looking back, but manages to say, “You think I’m a good boy, Seb?”

A growl emanates from Sebastian’s throat and he leans over Joseph, his cock rubbing against Joseph’s ass and his breath hot in Joseph’s ear. “I think you’re a very good boy when you wanna be, _Jojo_. And I think if you keep being good, I may just reward you.”

“But what if I’m bad, Seb? What if I’m naughty?”

All the air suddenly vanishes from Sebastian’s lungs and he finds himself gripping the sheets on either side of Joseph. He dips his head and trails kisses all around Joseph’s shoulders and back, up the neck to Joseph’s cheek.

“Then I’m going to have to punish you more.”

The sound that comes from Joseph sounds similar to a _purr_ and Sebastian flips him over onto his back and begins to assault his neck and chest with more kisses. They start out cute, but slowly Sebastian gets more and more aggressive, nipping and sucking the skin and licking the irritated bites. Joseph grabs at Sebastian’s hair when his sensitive nipples are the next victims of Sebastian.

Trying to maintain focus on Joseph’s body, Sebastian clumsily searches for the bottle of lube, nearly knocking things off of the nightstand before his fingers finally find and wrap around it. He sits up, ignoring the protests, and applies the gel liberally to his fingers, peering at Joseph from the corner of his eye.

“I may get your stockings dirty if you don’t take them off.”

“I’ll wash them.”

That’s good enough for Sebastian as he wriggles his finger into where his tongue was not even five minutes ago, smiling at the way Joseph’s face contorts, eyes open just a crack to gaze up at him, tongue swiping across those sinfully plump lips. Sebastian adds two more fingers, twisting and watching Joseph writhe and beg for him. He slips his fingers out and coats his cock before coaxing it inside of Joseph, bit by bit.

When he’s settled in comfortably, he grabs Joseph by the hips and flips them over so Joseph is on top and Sebastian himself is on his back. He loves the way Joseph peers down at him, brown eyes glazing over in the heat of passion, the way Joseph’s arms tremble as they lean on his chest, the way Joseph’s legs move as they bounce Joseph up and down on Sebastian’s cock.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” he pants, hands wandering everyone on Joseph he can reach. He cups, squeezes and worships Joseph’s ass; he bucks in time with Joseph’s rocking; he leans up to kiss Joseph’s chest; he groans and grunts and pulls himself closer to Joseph.

For his part, Joseph plays a _very_ good boy, whining in just the right way that Sebastian wants him to; grasping at Sebastian’s hair and pushing his chest further into Sebastian’s mouth; circling his hips at just the right speed. He wants to reach between and grab his cock, aching for release but Sebastian doesn’t want him to and so he’ll be patient.

“ _Hnn_ , Seb, I’m gonna—I’m gonna come!”

“Yeah, that’s a good boy, come for me Joseph,” Sebastian _demands_ , nuzzling his face into Joseph’s chest as he finds his release inside, pumping hard and sporadically, Joseph’s cries beautiful symphonies in his ear.

They sit for a couple of seconds, trying to catch their breaths, Joseph pressing soft and needy kisses into Sebastian’s hair.

“Sorry, forgot I wasn’t wearing a condom,” Sebastian mutters into Joseph’s chest, still squeezing.

Joseph shakes his head. “It’s alright, I just need to clean up right away. Help me?”

Sebastian nods and lifts Joseph up and onto the bed, standing up to retrieve a warm and wet washcloth. He watches as Joseph cleans both of their bodies with swift and efficient movements. As he grunts at his abdomen being wiped down, he unclasps the garter belt from around Joseph’s waist and pulls the stockings off. With a yawn, he nudges Joseph’s hand away and gathers his partner into his arms and lays back.

“That wasn’t much of a punishment, you know.”

“Hm? Yeah, guess I went easy on you cos you’re cute.”

“Oh, well I’m honored.”

“Let me sleep, Oda.”

Joseph snickers and presses a kiss into the corner of Sebastian’s mouth. “Alright, you cranky old man.”

Sebastian gives a noncommittal grunt as he gives into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get me started on any of the headcanons I've made for Joseph and how I portray him, it'd take hours.


End file.
